


Falling, Burning

by DemonDalekDetective



Series: NaNoWriMo [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dalek Caan's point of view, Journey's End, NaNoWriMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDalekDetective/pseuds/DemonDalekDetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalek Caan's point of view for Journey's End. How he manipulated the timelines and how he felt about the Daleks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling, Burning

Falling, falling through time and space. I can see everything, everything that was, will be, could be, and must never be. And I see us, and what we have done. I can see our acts for what they truly are, and I can see what will happen if we can continue. More than anything I see her, the most important woman in the universe.  
Everything converges with her. The Doctor-Donna, half human, half timelord. The universe has never seen anything like it in it’s entire history, and It will never see anything like it again. And there is also the second doctor, born from the Donna woman. He will bring about the end, but I can help, I must help.  
In the time war, back where not even the mighty Doctor can go. My sanity is a small price to pay for the plan I have set into action. This will rid the universe of a great evil. I will save Davros, and he will trust my every word.  
I make up a prophecy. Not all is a lie though. Much of it is true, I just neglect to mention that the Daleks will die. But we must die, and I will ensure that we will. We have caused so much damage to the universe, and we aren’t even allowed to see. But I can see, and I can see that the plan will advance soon. They are stealing the planets now, and the Doctor will follow his precious Earth anywhere.  
But unlike the other Daleks who are convinced that Earth is nothing special and the Doctor is foolish for wanting to protect them, I can see the potential that each individual on this tiny piece of rock has. Some have very little, some have potential but don’t live up to it, and there are those who are destined to do great things. One is Donna.  
I pushed her to the Doctor at every turn, and they finally found each other for the second time. After that they would travel for some time until the plan was put in action. Now they are nearing, and the children of time come together.  
The Doctor finds Earth, and his favorite human, the companion named Rose. That one Dalek that means so much for this plan does just as I order him to and shoots the doctor, in the shoulder so that he regenerates and puts the energy in that hand that will be the basis for the new Doctor, the one who finally ends it.  
And Davros and the other Daleks think themselves triumphant, believe that they cannot be defeated because I say so. And it will be okay, once we are all dead, but only then. I tell them the Doctor is nearing, and the Supreme Dalek boasts that there is nothing he can do. But the doctor has his children of time, and they will succeed. The Doctor, Rose, and the man Jack Harkness step out of the defenseless TARDIS, but Donna stays back.  
Because she can hear it, as I do, the heartbeat of a human that was never meant to be. A heartbeat of a timelord with only one heart. I muster my energy and close the TARDIS door locking Donna inside.  
Oh, I have done much to get Donna Noble where she has needed to be. So much relies on her being exactly in the right place, and human minds are so easy to manipulate. I influenced her to turn left and meet the doctor for the first time at H.C. Clements. I helped her to find the conspiracies about Adipose Industry so that she would meet him again, and even made her park her car where I knew the TARDIS would land.  
And now the Doctor shouts for her to be let out, and Supreme Dalek insists that the doors closing was not of Dalek origin. But the doctor looks at me, and he knows, even if he doesn’t acknowledge it yet, he knows of my plan to annihilate the Daleks. He watches as the TARDIS is deposited into the zed neutrino core, and I am the only one who knows that the TARDIS and the earth woman still live. And now the other Doctor lives, and the plan is almost complete.  
When the TARDIS shows up again, I just laugh because everything goes to plan. And Davros stops them, but I know that spark is just what Donna Noble needs to save the universe from us.  
The Doctor reveals me, and I laugh and say the truth. That I saw everything we had done, the suffering we had caused, and I declared no more. They are going to fly Earth back home, and The original Doctor goes into the TARDIS. The second Doctor has an idea, one that will get him banished to an alternate universe. I reach into his mind, and his slightly more human brain doesn’t alert him to the intrusion. I gently suggest he take the opportunity to end it all.  
As he and his companions leave, I begin to burn. I laugh still though, because I was triumphant, and even though the Doctor offered to save Davros, he was turned down and the plan still succeeded.  
Burning, burning, but still seeing everything. I can see and sense every Dalek in this wretched army exploding and imploding and catching fire, and I laugh. None will escape this absolute death, and this will all finally be over.  
But there is something that was not anticipated. An anomaly in the plan. The chances were so low, but it has happened. A Dalek has survived through emergency temporal shift. And one Dalek is all it takes to build a new army. My laughter turns to screams, but not from the pain. The Doctor must go on fighting the Daleks, for they cannot be allowed to live on. My life fades, and I curse the one Dalek that lives.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm writing this for NaNoWriMo. I'm doing one fic a day and they have to be at least 1000 words long. Let me know what you think, because I really want some feedback on my writing. The reason that this one is less than 1000 words is because the first one made up for it.


End file.
